


In Yer Chaos

by HOMOGRIMOIRE



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Fallen!Ike, I am so sorry for my tagging, M/M, Power Bottom!Ike, RIP, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unsafe Sex, also according to the wiki sources say theyre both 20, and the summoner, based on junk i did in game, i'll leave that up to you to decide, its fantasy world so no condoms, just a bit of plot, minor appearances from azuras and leanne, mlm author, so all is good there, somewhat unrealistic sex, use protection people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMOGRIMOIRE/pseuds/HOMOGRIMOIRE
Summary: Fallen!Ike and Gordin end up training together. The result is one horny guy and one very horny guy. The result of that is some very, and I mean very, lewd sex. Like, make a porn-star blush lewd. IDK, maybe I'm over-exaggerating. Whatever, this is mostly an excuse to write obscenely lewd bottom!Ike.
Relationships: Ike/Gordin (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 16





	In Yer Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I'd write smut someday, and I knew it'd be for an absolute crack ship out of left field. The song I ended up listening to the most while writing this fic, which I based the title off of, was "In Yer Memories" a song from the soundtrack of the 1996 anthology film "Memories" All the films are worth watching in their own rights, so yeah. With my shameless advertisement out of the way, I must say what I usually say about my fics, which is that it's longer than expected! I ended up summoning fallen!Ike(pls just crush me with your arms) and 5-staring Gordin(his refine with deathblow 7 slaps) at about the same time, so I ended up training them together. And of course, I ended up getting attached to them together. They just worked so well together. So, I wanted to write a fic of them, I also wanted to try my hand at smut, and I saw some bangin art of fallen!Ike power bottoming the summoner's dick, and I got inspired and here we are. Enjoy!

As a recruit only recently summoned, Gordin had little experience with Askr and its heroes that arrived from across time and different worlds. When he arrived, he was greeted by a few familiar faces who had already integrated themselves into Askr and were well acclimated. Regardless of the environment, he was eager to help, even if he felt that there were other people who could be more useful than himself. At the very least, learning from other worlds would no doubt be a good experience. The summoner told him he was happy to have him in Askr. For some reason, this made Gordin feel a lot better, but noticed that the summoner somehow seemed familiar. He was told that the summoner did tend to have a way with people, as if he had known them for so long.

His first battles were spent training, as was the custom for new recruits. It was nothing particularly hard, at first, especially with the help of three singers; a woman named Azura, a younger version of said woman, and another woman with wings who could transform into a bird. Her name was Leanne. He was told of all the strange occurrences that summoning could create in Askr, as well as the kind of interesting and unique people that could show up, but seeing it up close was still something else. The Azuras and Leanne were all very kind people, so Gordin found it a pleasure to fight alongside them in the training tower. seeing the small Azura try to mimic her older self was adorable.

Eventually, the battles became harder and harder, and soon, he was taken to the “Foraging Bonds” battles, as the summoner called it, to train even further. Here, the enemies proved to be particularly challenging, and the older Azura was switched out for another hero who the summoner was also training: a man named Ike. Gordin had heard of this Ike person. He is supposedly one of the strongest heroes ever, incredibly valiant and honest as well. He had not only Jagen’s respect, but the respect of the fearsome Legion as well. Not only that, they were about the same age, the older one anyways. so upon hearing that he would be training with The Ike, he got nervous. However, the summoner failed to tell him that the Ike he was training with wasn’t the Ike he had heard of. The Ike he saw was a berserker who induced far more fear than just about anything else. The summoner asked him to keep an eye on this Ike, as he is a “Fallen Hero,” and is being influenced by a chaotic power, as the summoner explained it. Why the summoner even thought of having him keep an eye on the chaotic berserker was a mystery to him. But, he trusted the summoner’s judgment, so he went along with it. 

By battling alongside him, Gordin was able to learn much about this Ike. This Ike was undoubtedly a berserker who lived to prove his strength by killing anything who opposed him, but deep down, he still had a heart. Repeatedly, he took others out of harm's way, and struck down those who got close to the sonstresses with them. This Ike knew of his dangerous power, and sought to isolate himself so that if he truly lost control, no one innocent would be hurt. This way, the only ones who would ever be a victim of Chaos Ragnell’s blade would be the enemies of Askr.  
Gordin was told that summoned heroes, even if the term “heroes” was used loosely, were bound to the summoner to follow their orders, to a degree at least. Most were happy to oblige since they knew they were fighting the good fight. Interestingly, even the most vile people followed their orders, so what ever bound them all to the summoner was incredibly strong. Even so, Gordin felt that he had a duty to keep an eye on the fallen hero, especially since the only other heroes present were the young Azura and Leanne. Neither were meant for combat, and would undoubtedly fall within seconds against this Ike. And even though the summoner always had his eye on them, Gordin could not help but feel apprehensive. 

Though as the battles waged on, and foe after foe had fallen, Gordin noticed that the two sonstresses had helped each other ease up little by little, in part thanks to his presence. Every now and then, he would see Leanne trying to teach the young Azura some of her songs. The language barrier made things a bit difficult, but Azura was happy to have the attention, and Leanne was able to take her mind off of the fallen hero. Apparently, she and Ike came from the same world. Gordin could only imagine how it must have felt to see her friend in such a state. As the battles came and went, he started to feel less tense. More than once had Ike saved him and the songstresses from a fatal blow, and Gordin had done the same for him. It was amazing to think that there were foes Ike couldn’t take out, but that he could. Regardless, He still maintained his vigilance. This Ike warned him to keep an eye on him too, and so he did. Gordin was surprised to see that despite his bloodlust, he still kept the safety of his allies in his mind. 

By the end of the day, Gordin and the sonstresses were all tired. To Gordin’s surprise, even Ike was tired. He retired to the depths of the forest where the other troubled heroes resided. Meanwhile, Gordin and the songstresses retired as well. He carried the asleep Azura on his back on the way to the castle. He could tell she would become a great person. Sure, he had seen the older version of her, but she had correctly guessed that he was an adult! Anyone who could discern that on their first try was no doubt incredibly skilled. Soon, they arrived at the castle. Leanne offered to return the young Azura to her siblings, and let her once he figured out that she also wanted to visit the older Azuras as well. With no obligations and nothing to do, he decided to go and rest for the night.

Despite how tired he felt, Gordin had trouble falling asleep. His mind kept going back to that Ike, the only Ike he had gotten to know. He remembers his cold, hungry gaze. To believe it belonged to an unmatched hero the same age as him. It made him feel inadequate, to say the least. Now that he thinks about it, Ike’s gaze seemed to turn to him frequently. It was a hungry gaze, that much Gordin could tell. Whatever else that gaze held, Gordin could not tell. 

Gordin thought of how the fallen hero was able to move so quickly while still maintaining such raw strength. However, he knew it was something not to be admired, only respected. It was unrestrained and chaotic. It was something to be feared and pitied as well. And yet, it was that body, a body forged by years of training, that he admired so. The man made relentless by an incredibly devastating power was a guilty pleasure, one he could not ignore no matter how much he wanted too. 

It was fortunate that heroes who had been deployed a lot in a short amount of time were given the option to take room alone for the night. What he was about to do would be shameful. He carefully took his blankets off and lowered his pants. It had been sometime since he had done this, so he had been very pent up. Once his pants were lowered, his hard dick sprung up, a bead of precum already leaking from the head. Despite what anyone may assume, he was certainly not small in that department, though he wasn’t exactly large either. He moved his hand downward from his chest, to his stomach, then past his pubic hair, and finally, his cock. 

First, he began to stroke it slowly, his mind thinking back to his training with Ike earlier. The fallen hero’s beefy arms were the first thing he thought of. They were just so perfect, pure muscle that put many of the other heroes to shame. He let out a grunt and released his grip on his cock. He realized he had begun to stroke himself faster, and didn’t want to cum just yet. So, moved his hands to his nipples and began playing with them. His horniness made them perk up a little, and amplified how sensitive they were. As he caressed them, lightly pinching them now and then, he thought about how this berserker Ike would play with him. No doubt he would be aggressive. The question was would he go straight in for the kill, skipping any foreplay and going right for the smaller man’s hole? Or would he toy with his prey, teasing him to the edge and making him beg to be fucked. Both options were good, but based on what he had seen on the battlefield, this Ike would likely get right to fucking. Regardless, it was his fantasy, so reality be damned. 

He moved his hand back to his still rock hard cock. He had been leaking lots of precum. As he stroked it, he imagined it was Ike stroking him as he pinned him down, lustful hunger in his eyes. Gordin imagined Ike stroking him, ravaging him and leaving marks across his neck and shoulders, all while grinding his muscular body against his own smaller body. Gordin began to stroke faster. Meanwhile, his mind moved to even more lewd thoughts. Gordin wondered just how big Ike was. Figured he was pretty big. Just thinking about it was almost too much. He imagined Ike first making him suck on it, well, more like facefucking. This Ike wouldn’t be gentle, and Gordin felt that he could live with that in his fantasy. He let out a moan as he came with the image of Ike shooting a load right down his throat without any mercy. His heavy breathing lightened as he recovered from his climax. Having regained his senses, he grabbed a nearby shirt and wiped the cum off him. Tired, he tossed the soiled shirt and pulled the blanket back over himself. He knew that what he did was downright dirty, but it would just have to be his dirty little secret, one for a less horny and more awake him to deal with.

-

Ike had awoken in the small, secluded cottage that resided in the nearby forest. Another restless night, one plagued by dreams he could only hope were not omens. And of course, he woke up horny, more so than usual because he was too tired to finish last night, and very hungry for both food and blood. For a moment, he considered a way in which he could satisfy all those needs. However, he soon shook the gruesome thought from his head. Then, there was a knock on the door. He hoped it was an ambush. To his dismay, it was the guy he fought alongside with yesterday. 

“What,” he hissed out as he looked down to the man in green, “do you want?” 

At first, Ike thought he was some child. And apparently, he wasn’t the first. He learned that when he overheard him and the two singers talking about his age. Ike also thought he was weak. The time he spent fighting with him had proven otherwise. He was a good shot who hit surprisingly hard. He remembers seeing him take down a completely healthy armored foe in two hits, as well as the times when he took down foes he couldn't. Ike knew that such strength was worth admiring. That gave him an idea… He remembers how he caught Gordin staring at him a few times. It could have been on the account that he was tasked with keeping an eye on him, but Ike knew that kind of look.

“I-I-I, um, The summoner told me to come and give this t-to you.” he stammered out. He held out a bag to the fallen hero. Ike sniffed the air.

“Meat~” he let out in a gruff voice. Ferociously, he snatched the bag, which caused the smaller man to yelp. It reminded Ike that the food could wait. He noticed that the arche was without his usual green shirt, which left his arms exposed. Unsurprisingly, he was not particularly muscular, but was rather toned. 

“Why don’t you stay and have some?” Ike asked with a smile. He had no doubt he looked deranged, but didn’t care.

“I really sh-shouldn’t, hehe. The summoner told me to hurry back, and-”

“Or maybe you’d rather stay for something else?” As he asked this, he gave a sly look with his head upturned and crossed his arms against his chest to make his pecs look even bigger. He knew he had some nice tiddies, and by the damned gods he was gonna use them. He was very happy he decided to just wear shorts to bed.

“No! Uh, no, no. I’m alright.” The very visible blush was a good sign to Ike, so he reached out and grabbed an arm. He leaned down and brought his face real close to the archer’s. 

“Mmm, I think you want to though~” Up close, he could see the apprehension in the archer’s eyes. He briefly wondered if it would be his first time. He also didn’t try to back away. Another good sign. Slowly, Ike closed the distance, and brought his mouth to his. He started out more slow, but aggressive. He explored the archer’s mouth with his tongue as he led him to his bed, closing the door behind him and tossing the food onto the table. It felt so good to finally have a bit of intimacy with someone, but he was horny more than anything, so he decided to speed things along just a little. He pulled away, lightly biting his lower lip as he did so.

“Take off your clothes.” he ordered. The archer obeyed without question. As expected, he was already hard. Ike knew he was going to have some fun now. 

“Don't be ashamed now. We’ve barely just started~” he said as he caressed the smaller man’s face. Ike started by sucking on the pale skin at his neck. He knew he would leave marks, and did not care in the slightest. The moans the action elicited was like fuel to a fire. He wanted to hear it more. He wanted to make him scream, and he knew just how to do that. Next, he moved to his toned arms. He began to lewdly lick and worship them, all while making sure to maintain eye contact as much as possible. It almost seemed like he was about to cum. Ike hoped not yet. It’d be a waste to cum like that. Feeling ready to move on, he made his move to get to the main attraction. He sat Gordin down on the bed and spread his legs.

“Wh-What are you doing?!”

Ike didn’t bother answering with words. He was always a man of action. He got down on his knees and began to erotically lick the shaft, which caused Gordin to try and stifle a moan. Ike knew he would be screaming soon enough. After a few minutes of that torture, he decided to go in for the kill, and started to gown down on him. He started out slow at first, just to get used to the thickness. Sure, he had done it with Soren and Ranulf before, but they weren’t as thick, though they were longer, so he had no concerns about being able to take it all in. Once he got accustomed to it, he took the whole length into his mouth and down his throat. That got a scream out of him, which made Ike moan in response. He bobbed his head up and down, making sure to use his tongue and get as much of a whiff of his scent from his pubic hair as he could when he went down. The scent of cum from last night had lingered, and it was absolutely intoxicating to Ike.

“I’m gonna-” Gordin grunted, “I’m gonna cum.” 

Despite this warning, Ike did not let up. He just began to suck it faster and deeper. Soon, he heard a loud groan, followed by hot, juicy cum going down his throat as he jerked his hips forward, causing Ike to choke a little. By the gods did that hit the spot though. He brought his head back up and let the cock out of his mouth with an incredibly obscene pop. As he came down from his climax, he cleaned up his cock, just to be sure not a drop of cum was wasted.

“Don’t start relaxing just yet. I’m not done with you.” He let out a sinister laugh. He lifted Gordin’s legs up and onto the bed so he was laying down on it. He swiftly took off his shorts and cast them aside. He could see a bit of fear in his eyes as he saw how big Ike was. It certainly gave his ego a big boost, but Ike knew he was worrying about nothing. He climbed onto the bed with his knees on either side of the archer. There was the confusion he expected. 

“You’ve got something to say?” he smugly asked as he grinded his ass against the smaller man’s dick. All he did was shake his head no. He was blushing even more than when he went down on him. Silently, Ike was grateful he skipped dinner last night. While he hadn’t exactly loosened up his hole, he didn’t care. It just meant he’d have to start slow. Ike positioned the head at his hole, and slowlywent down on it. He let out a hiss as it entered him, but it felt so good though. Whenever he did this with Soren or Ranulf, he was always the top. It was fine, but what he always wanted was to be fucked nice and hard by someone, not his fingers or some makeshift toy. And now, he would have his way. 

Ike started to sink onto his dick, and let out a groan as he had taken it all in. He started to slowly and shallowly bound on it, which made the smaller man gasp. Ike licked his lips salaciously. Once he had gotten used to it, he angled it just right, and slammed down. When it hit the spot, he squirted cum and let out a lewd moan.

“Ah~ More!” At that point, lust consumed him. Aggressively, he began to bounce up and down on the smaller man’s thick cock. Each time he went down, it hit his prostate, making his cock leak more and more precum. As he did this, he teased his nipples without remorse and let out the most lewd sounds. Ike’s cock slapping against his pale stomach, Ike mercilessly playing with his own nipples, Ike’s toned and muscular body bouncing up and down, the obscene noises coming out of his mouth, and most of all, the feeling of his tight, hot hole was all too much for Gordin. He came with a grunt, and without warning. The feeling of hot cum being shot in him sent Ike over the edge, and he came with a loud scream.

“More!” he shouted maniacally. “Come on! Fuck me more! Give it all you’ve got already!” Thankfully, the smaller man listened and began to rock his hips. As Ike went down, he pushed his hips upward, hitting his prostate harder and going in deeper than before. Meanwhile, Ike had started stroking his cock. To spice things up a little, with his free hand, he scooped up some of his cum that had landed on Gordin’s stomach, and lewdly licked every drop off of his fingers. With two fingers, he scooped up some more and with obscene moaning, he sucked on his fingers. The cum had since cooled, but it tasted too good and Ike was too horny to pass up the opportunity to make Gordin cum in him again. And thankfully, his efforts were not in vain. With a scream, he shot another round of cum into Ike, which made him moan obscenely. With every passing second, Ike was becoming more and more desperate.

“Please- Please fuck me harder!” he screamed out. Gordin obliged, thrusting deeper and harder into him. Each thrust elicited an erotic moan out of Ike. It was pushing Gordin closer and closer to the edge, but he wanted to wait until he made Ike cum first. But of course, that’s not what Ike wanted.

“C- cum in me! I want you to cum in me-e!” he begged as his voice faltered. With a moan, he released his load into the fallen hero

“Yes! Yes!” he began to ride the archer’s cock even more aggressively, and soon, he came with a grunt that turned into a scream as he shot his load onto Gordin’s stomach and chest. With that, he slumped forward, half landing onto Gordin’s cum-covered body. Both of them were breathing heavily. After a moment, he looked to Ike, but found that he was out cold. He didn’t know whether he should be proud of himself, or scared for Ike. But, he did know that he should leave. As much as he would have liked to stay and help clean up, this Ike wanted to be alone as much as possible. So, he carefully got himself off of the bed so as to not disturb Ike, cleaned the cum off of himself, and put his clothes back on. Just as he was about to step out, a voice called to him.

“Thank… you.”

“Anytime.” Gordin responded as he closed the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> *summoner on his way, very concerned*: fuck fuck fuck fuck  
> *hears screams*: FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK  
> *sees whats actually happening*: nvm, its just heroes fucking again
> 
> Do you ever wonder what happens if a hero gets pregnant in Askr? Like, what would happen to the kid once the parents are sent home? Does it just go with one of the parents? Will the parent even remember the kid? This is all assuming a kid born in Askr can even be sent back to a world. I have so many questions about the laws and logic of Heroes. Ok, I've gotten that crack of my system. Onto my next dose. jkjk
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading. Like, really, thanks. This was *very* self-indulgent, so I'm not expecting much. I've gotta say though, I liked writing this. Side note: regular Ike is a service top and fallen!Ike is a power bottom. You can fight me on this. World needs more bottom!Ike though. Also, Heroes is great for inspiration. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
